


Breaking ((Eridan Ampora X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>Y'all be blushing at the end of this. Huehuehue. Anyway, reader-chan decides to punish Eridan for getting mad at someone and makes it a goal to find what finally breaks him.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking ((Eridan Ampora X Reader One Shot))

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I had fun with this ;)

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))

 

Your fingers caressed his horn slowly. He shivered and grabbed a handful of the bed sheets. This was the best thing about him. He was always to full of himself and annoying but the moment you grabbed his horns, he was all yours. And you've done it enough that you knew every trick, weak point, and soft spot.  
He was your dog now and he knew it too. It's not like he complained about it though. You reached up and kissed the base of his horn. He gasped and bit his lip hard enough he drew blood. The Royal purple blood that shone in the sun. You kissed his cheek then returned to his horns. You gripped the tips with your thumb and index and glided down, changing to a whole hand at the base, curving around the sharp turn in his lightning shaped horns. The troll tugged at his scarf and whined quietly. He didn't want to be heard but you heard it anyway. You smirked and put your hands on his shoulders. "Does it feel good? I want to do a whole lot more that pet your horns you know." You whispered. The troll grunted. It was obvious he was trying to hold himself back. And your intentional teasing didn't help. You wanted to see him test his limits. Maybe he could handle horn rubs and whispering for now but you were sure he'd crack. You brushed the back of his neck, smiling to yourself.  
'Come on. Crack Ampora.'  
You thought with a grin. The troll sighed heavily and looked down. He was trying so hard. You had to admire his self control right now. You began to lick his horns. Running your tongue to the tip then back down to the base. He moaned quietly then bit back.  
'Come on. Just crack. You want too.'  
You snaked his arms around his waist and nuzzled his back. The troll gripped the bed sheets again. How much longer can he keep it up?  
Well, this was his punishment of course. He lost his temper at a party and  
was paying for it. "Hey Eridan." You whispered softly. The troll grunted a reply.  
"What was that name they called you? The one that made you so unhappy?"  
You rested your chin on his shoulder and held his arms down. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling.  
"What was it?"  
He grunted again and slightly tore the sheets. "F-Fishdick." He mustered out. You gently massaged a horn while you spoke. "That's right. I forgot. I kinda like that name though." You smirked and made your way to sit in front of him. "It suits you." You ran your hand over his bulge teasingly and reached up to kiss the corner of his lips. He tasted sweet. Really sweet right then in fact. You wanted more. You pushed him down on the pillows and shared a passionate kiss. Amazing. He still hadn't cracked. Not yet. You could still taste the blood on his lips. Warm and moist. You never tasted royal blood before. You liked it. "Some Prince you are." You whispered. The troll heaved a heavy breath.  
"Being put on by a human land dweller."  
Eridan held back a growl in his throat, which made it sound more like a rumble. He was going to break anytime. You could feel it.  
When you went to sit up, he grabbed your shoulders. "S-Shame on you..." He paused to pant. "Teasing me like this."  
You couldn't help but smile. "It's not teasing. You're getting a pretty good time too." You pecked his cheek and sat up.  
Eridan grunted and pulled himself to sit but you frowned. "I didn't say you could get up. " You shook your head. The Ampora blushed. "I-I-"  
You began to rub his horns again. His whole body began to shake and his breathing turned to shallow panting. You decided to try something new. Your hands were replaced by your mouth and you started to suck on the base. He let out a low, incredibly sexy moan. His weak spot. Your favorite spot. You shivered yourself at his moan. Your spine tingled and you blushed. It was hard to believe you're the one that caused that. You let go of his horn and licked away your stray saliva. Suddenly he gasped and pulled away, breathing so roughly and shallow it was possible to think he was suffocating if you didn't know the truth. You did it. He finally broke.  
The troll pinned you down with a fast motion and grunted at the impact when you both hit the mattress. His bulge was huge and dripping color. He wanted it so much but you refused to give it to him. You raised your leg and pushed against it. The troll moaned again and dropped his head onto your chest. His arms and legs were shaking like he was having trouble staying up. And he probably was. You twisted your hand around his scarf and slid it off. He didn't react. Probably didn't care just then, still breathing heavy. You tasted your tongue. It still tasted like him. You struggled to put the scarf around your shoulders and then wrapped it around the troll's. His breathing finally slowed and he looked up just as you slammed your lips to his. You wondered what he was thinking, tasting himself on your lips. Eridan dared to raise a hand and caress your cheek.  
He probably knew there was nothing more you could to right now to him. You pulled the ends of the scarf and him along with. Your tongues fought for dominance. Normally, he would have won but you did so much to him, he didn't even bother. He wanted it now. Every touch you did shocked him and every word you spoke, he melted. You absorbed his taste from his mouth. It tasted fresh and salty. You finished your work and allowed him to take over.  
He was gentle, checking every turn. Until he had memorized every inch of your mouth.  
You guys finally broke the kiss. Eridan was breathing heavy again and was warm. His skin felt like it was burning. You let go of his scarf and he pulled himself up, his scarf now hung loosely around his chest. You grinned. "Tell me... What do you think?" You leaned close. He dropped his head in his hands and began to pant. It was so easy. "Not gonna talk? Maybe I should go back to your horns." You teased. The troll knew all too well you would too. But that's what he wanted. He liked your punishments. You pushed yourself to your knees and went back to rubbing his horns, running your fingers down to the base then back up the the top. Within moments he was a panting mess. You knew him so easily.  
He let out another low moan and dug his fingers into the mattress. "O-Okay you wwin." He stuttered. You smirked. Victory. "I win? So does that mean it's your turn?"  
The Ampora muttered something inaudible then clenched his fists with a thick blush. "I'll make sure your a hot mess, gasping for breath, and wwhimpering at my hands, wwhen I'm done."  
"Oh? You mean like what you are right now?"


End file.
